Fate
by HarmMacLove
Summary: There is someone after Olivia and Elliot and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. There are no leads on the case they are working on and he's closer to Olivia than anyone knows. Im not too good at summaries. OE pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Fate**

**I don't own any of these characters except the rape victims and the killer. The rest belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. As much as I would like to own Stabler, I can't. Thanks to Stephenie, aka SVUlover88, you're awesome. Also to Devin, Summer, and Doug who helped with some of the ideas.**

**A/N: Elliot is divorced, Please R&R!!**

**Apartment of Olivia Benson 4:30 am , April 28th**

Detective Olivia Benson had just laid down when her cell phone rang. "Can't I ever get a break?" she thought to herself.

"Benson"

"Olivia, I need you to get down to 10th and Broadway, there's been a rape homicide, I am going to have Elliot meet you down there."

"Alright Captain, I'll get down there as soon as I can."

She got up and walked to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. It only took her 15 minutes before she was heading out the door to the crime scene.

**Apartment of Elliot Stabler 4:35 am**

Detective Elliot Stabler was about to go to bed, he couldn't sleep so he had been watching tv, when his cell phone started to ring.

"Stabler"

"Elliot, I need you down at 10th and Broadyway, there's been a rape homicide. Olivia is already on her way down there."

"Gotcha Captain, I'm on my way."

**10th and Broadway 5:45 am**

Olivia got out of the car and walks toward the crime scene. She knew this place well. She came here quite a bit, this was right beside the gym she always came to. They were in a decent part of town and she never thought they would end up here. She looks around and noticed that the body was in the far left corner of the alley. She walked underneath the tape and started toward the body. She could smell the body already and there was blood everywhere. The lady was lying in a pile of her own blood. There was something really weird about her. She was fully clothed and the clothes did not appear to be ripped. ME Warner came over and started to talk. Olivia was not paying attention, Elliots voice snapped her out of what she was thinking about.

"What have we got?" he asked Olivia.

"A woman in her early thirties. She appears to have been raped and then killed. I believe she was suffocated, she had a black trash bag over her head." ME Warner stated.

"Any identification yet?" Olivia asked.

"Angie Delgato, age 21. She is a student at NYU." the young male officer told Olivia.

"Any witnesses?" Elliot asked

"Nope not any that have come forward." Olivia said while looking down at the picture id of the victim.

"Detective Stabler?" ME Warner said to Elliot while pulling him to the side.

"Yeah?"

"This was found on the body."

He took the piece of paper from her and opened to find:

"Detective Stabler,

Do you like the present I left for you? I know i sure had a great time picking her out for you. I had a great time getting her ready. Oh yeah, How is that gorgeous partner of yours? Benson is it? You should keep an eye on her, i know i will be.

-Dream Guy"

"Damnit!" he mumbled as he handed the paper back to Warner. "I want you to send it to the lab and get it brushed for prints, okay, and when you get the results call me and only me, I don't want Olivia knowing about this, she doesn't need anymore stress."

"You got it Detective."

**16th Precinct**

They were just starting on paperwork, because they had already done everything they could do for today. They told the parents and went to the University to talk to some kids there and see if they knew anything. Of course they came up empty handed.

Cragen came out of his office and told them to go ahead and head home, if he needed anything he would call.

Olivia got up from her desk and grabbed her bag and everything, then headed to the ladies' room. Elliot was staring at her when she walked out. He couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked. She had on a black tank top with red adidas swishy pants, which were pulled up to just below the knees, and her favorite pair of shoes, "Rhythm Low" by Missy Elliot. She was looking so different to him. He didn't know what was different but what ever it was he was really loving it. He was snapped out of his thoughts when she started talking to him.

"What?" She said looking at him blushing a little bit.

"Nothing, sorry i was..umm..just thinking."

"Okay, well are we still on for tonight?" she asked walking closer to him.

"Yeah of course, I'll see you tonight." he replied smiling at her as she turned and walked out of the station.

Elliot was still sitting there thirty minutes later. He had done some paperwork, but soon was off thinking about Olivia again. He kept thinking about what she was wearing, she had looked so adorable. She usually never wore stuff like that, at least from what he had seen. He wanted to see her, but knew she wouldn't be home for at least an hour. She did something after work on Mondays and Wednesdays usually, thats if work didn't stop her. He still didn't know why she had never told him what she did. Well today was a Wednesday, she had written an address on her desk calendar earlier. He thought that was probably where she would be so he quickly wrote it down and took off towards the address.

**A Warehouse**

He had only been down this way a couple of times, when he had it was on stakeouts with Olivia or Fin. He pulled up to a building. He noticed Olivia's car parked a few feet away. He got out of his car and looked at the building. It was old, probably 75-100 years old. It was a five story brick building. He walked into the building, he spotted some stairs and proceeded up them. He was listening for sounds but didn't hear any till he came upon the fifth floor. He could faintly hear music playing. He walked through the doorway and noticed a little ways down the hallways there were lights on. "that must be where she is" he thought. He walked slowly and peeked in the doorway.

There she was, only there was a young man with her. He looked like he was in his early twenties. Olivia was talking to him and Elliot heard her call him Luke. The guy was fairly attractive. He was probably around 6'2, he was built too. "Not as built at me." Elliot thought to himself and smiled. He had black hair and green eyes. Elliot watched as Olivia waled over and took off her tank top, leaving a black sports bra. She had a really flat stomach. Elliot drew in a deep breath. She turned on the music, it was Usher's "Yeah". Olivia walked over to Luke and said Lets do what we did on Monday. Luke nodded and walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips. Elliot couldn't help and feel a little jealous. He wished he was Luke at that moment.

They started to dance. Elliot just kept staring at Olivia. He never knew she liked that kind of music, let alone could dance like she was. She was mesmerizing. She had the moves and everything. The song came and went, and they kept dancing. Olivia kept amazing him with her moves. The music stopped and Luke picked up his bags. He went over to Olivia and said something to her. Elliot knew that look that Luke had given her. He didn't like it, it was the look of love, that kid was in love with her.

Luke was walking towards Elliot, Elliot placed his fingers by his lips so Luke would be quiet. After Luke was gone Elliot peeked in again and this time Olivia had taken off the pants and had on black tight short shorts. Man, she is so beautiful, and those legs. So smooth and tan, he kept staring, then he heard Olivia's voice, which made him snap back into reality.

"Elliot? Is that you?" She said walking towards him now.

"Umm..yeah sorry if i scared you. I was sitting at my desk and saw the address. I thought you would be here. Wow, you look great. Why didn't you tell me you were into hip hop and dancing?"

"Thanks and you never asked, it never came up, I'll be back." She said blushing.

She walked over to her stuff and picks up her pants and puts them on. They grabs her bag and walks back over to Elliot. She smiles at Elliot and asks him:

" You want to just come over, and then we can go out to eat?"

"I have to do something first, then i will be over." He said walking with her down the stairs.

"Okay well just use your key, I'm gonna go ahead and take a shower."

"Alright, see you at your place."

**Olivia's Apartment**

Olivia had just finished dressing, when she heard Eliot letting himself in.

"Hey El, I'll be out in a sec, I'm just finishing up."

"Alright Liv, take your time."

She came out of her room, picked up her jacket, and asked him, "You ready partner?" He replied," Yep, lets go!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He watched them walk out of her apartment. He knew that he would have to go through him to get to her, but he was counting on it. He didn't want to hurt her, he wanted to hurt him. He could tell that Elliot was in love with her. Who wouldn't be? She was a strong independent woman, who had a killer body and a out of this world personality. If he couldn't have her, noone could, that included Elliot, and he was going to do whatever it took to make sure of it.

----------------------------------

Please R&R, and be nice with the reviews..I am working on more, there will either be one or two more chapters depending on how much yall like it and how many reviews i get.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of them, they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I wouldn't mind having Stabler for a night or two though, lol.**

**16th Precinct, April 29th**

Olivia walked into the station carrying her bag and a cup of Starbucks coffee. She put her bag into her locker and sat down at her desk. She was wondering why everyone was so quiet, so she looked around and saw Munch, Fin. Elliot. and Cragen talking. Then they started laughing and sat down at their desks. She was confused, but just shrugged it off and started some paperwork. A couple of hours later, Munch came and sat down on the edge of her desk and smiled at her.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked him

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you something. Those pants, they look good on you, but you know what? They would look better on the floor."

Fin gets up and walks over.

"Girl you must be an overdue library book, cause you have fine written all over ya."

"Hey Liv?" Elliot asked looking a little sad.

"Yeah?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven?"

They all started busting out laughing and all Olivia could do was roll her eyes and sit there.

"We're just kidding Olivia, Elliot told us about the guy you were dancing with yesterday." Munch said

"So we thought we would give you a hard time." Elliot said smiling at her.

"I am just giving him lessons, thats all." Olivia said kinda getting offended.

"Oh we know, you like them older." Elliot said winking at her.

She smiled and thought, "Yeah, I like you don't I?" then blushed.

They all got back to the paperwork and worked hard until lunch. Munch and Fin left, leaving them by themselves. Elliot decided to ask Olivia to go to lunch.

"You wanna go to lunch now?" He asked before getting up.

"Yeah sure." She gets up and follows him out of the station.

"Lets walk today, okay, since its such a nice day."

The weather was warm and there was a little breeze. Elliot glanced over at Olivia. She looked so beautiful, the sun was hitting her just the right way. Her hair was so shiny and silky, he wanted to run his hands through it. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

Olivia noticed Elliot looking at her, but she didn't mind. He looked really good and having a good looking guy look at her like that was awesome. He was wearing a tight shirt today and those pants..his butt looked real good. She just wanted to smack it.

They walked into a little diner and sat down at a corner table. They just sat there until the waitress came and asked what they wanted to drink. Olivia got an Iced Tea and Elliot got a Coke. They sat there enjoying eachothers company. Elliot was the one who finally broke the silence.

"What are you going to get?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"I thought about getting the chicken strips and fries, and you?" She said smiling at him.

"I think I will get the same as you, chicken sounds good." He said returning the smile.

They ate and returned to the station. The lab results still hadn't came back, so Cragen let them have the rest of the day off.

Fin got up and asked them if they wanted to go out and have some drinks. They all agreed to meet at Ted's around 7.

**Ted's Tavern 7:00 pm**

The bar wasn't crowded when she walked in. Olivia sat down next to Fin and Munch.

"Where's Cragen and Elliot?" she asked looking around.

"Cragen is in the restroom and Elliot just called and said he would be here in a few."

Cragen soon came and sat down, then greeted Olivia.

"Hey Olivia! How are you?" A young man asked her.

She looked up and noticed Luke. He must work here.

"Hey Luke, I'm good thanks. How are you?" She asked him and gave him a smile.

"I'm good, uhh..what can I get all of you?"

They all got a round of beer. Soon Elliot entered and sat beside Cragen. Luke brought him a cold one and sat a pitcher down in the middle of the table. They all sat there talking about everything. Munch discussing his theories and all of them teasing Olivia as usual.

Around 9, Cragen, Munch, and Fin all headed out, leaving Olivia and Elliot by themselves. They stared at eachother for a few moments and then Elliot spoke.

"How long have you been giving dance lessons?"

"About 4 months now, but with work its been hard. Luke is learning good, hes a keeping up with me."

"You seem relaxed, when doing it, the dancing I mean."

She laughed then replied, "Yeah you should try it El."

"Would you teach me?"

"Are you sure. I could teach you sure."

A song started to play, it was "You had me from hello" by Kenny Chesney.

"Liv, you want to dance?"

"Sure."

He grabbed her hand, leading her to the dance floor. He put his hands on her slender waist, tracing up and down her back. She put her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. She smelled of a cologne that made her melt right there, good thing he was holding her up. He was driving her crazy. He rested his head against the side of her head. Her hair smelled like vanilla and sugar. It was amazing what she did to him, it was nothing like he had ever experienced before.

This song was describing how he felt about her, he was hooked even before she could get a word out. He didn't know how to tell her he had loved her forever. Sure, back then he was married. Now he was single and had his eyes set on the goddess in his arms right at teh moment. His heart was hers forever and it only burned desire for her. Could she see it? Truth is he didn't know how to tell her. Soon the song ended and they decided to take off. He didnt think he should go to his apartment, so he slept in the guest room at her apartment. She brought him some gym shorts to sleep in and gave him a hug goodnight.

"Goodnight El, get some rest, your gonna need it for your first dance lesson in the morning."

"Ohh i can't wait! 'Nite Liv, sweet dreams."

"Thanks, you too."

They both fell asleep just as soon as their heads hit the pillow, and they had dreams about eachother all night long.


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't own them, dang i was hoping i would get them.

Olivia woke up and felt extremely rested. She was glad she didn't get smashed because then she would not have been up to teaching him anything. She got out of bed and walded to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She finished and walked into the guest room to check on Elliot. He had managed to knock the sheets and blanket off the bed sometime during the night. He looked so cute lying there. She looked him up and down. Her eyes stopped on his ab area. He had a six pack. She always assumed he did but had never really saw it. He had a sexy body, too sexy probably. She wanted to reach out and touch him and, for that matter, every part of him but she couldn't, he was her partner. She snapped out of it when she heard Elliot say.

"Good morning sunshine, see something you like?"

"Well, good morning to you too, umm do you want some breakfast?"

"Yeah sure, you didn't answer my question."

"Oh yeah, maybe i do, lets go eat."

They walked inot the kitchen to decide what to eat. Olivia always had alot of fruit. She particularly loved strawberries and cantaloupe. She had some fruit salad and cereal. She also had pancake mix, she knew Elliot loved pancakes.

"El, do you want some pancakes?"

"Sure, thanks."

They ate pancakes and fruit. Then decided to go ahead with the dance lesson.

"Okay, I'll turn on the music and we can get started."

She turned on the cd player and Mis-Teeq's "Scandalous" started to play. Walking over she grabbed his hands and placed them on low her hips. She put her hands around his neck.

"Hey I could get used to this." He said grinning big.

"Follow me and do everything I do."

She started moving her hops and he did the same. Before they knew they were running out of music.

"You are a wonderful dancer."

"Thanks El, you are a fast learner."

"You look very beautiful Liv."

"Uhh...thanks now I'm blushing."

"Ohh thats cure, very sexy."

"You know what? when you get mad thats really sexy."

He leaned down and kissed her. She returned it with more passion. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He pressed her up against the wall and started kissing her neck. He knew where it drove her crazy. Just when she was getting into it his beeper went off. He looked at her and said i'm sorry, then left. When he was in the hallway, he smiled to himself and thought, "I love to tease her, but I don't know how much longer I will be able to handle it. She is just too sexy."

Olivia was shocked. She was just getting hot, and he left. What he did to her was out of this world. They hadn't ever done anything, of course, they were partners. Now she had no doubt that he wanted it as much as she did. She wasn't exactly sure when he'd be back, so she decided to take a nice, long, hot bath to relax. She put her cd player on the shelf next to the big bath tub, and lit some candles. She started to run the water and added some bubbles. She walked into her room to find soem music. She decided on a love song cd. She loved it because of the saxophone that played in every song. She walked back into the bathroom and placed the cd in the cd player. She slowly slipped off her clothes. The hot water was so relaxing. She immediately felt her muscles relax and all the tension she felt was gone. She let out a sigh before she dunked her head under the water.

Elliot walked into the apartment and looked around. Everything was the same as when he left, well except Olivia wasn't anywhere in sight. He looked in the kitchen, her room, and the guest room, not there. The last place was the bathroom. He walked towards it and noticed the door was open a little bit. He could hear the music and see the candles flickering. He stepped closer and saw her. She had her eyes closed and was looking very relaxed. She looked so little in the tub, which could hold two people easy. He could see the steam rising off her skin every time she moved. He knocked on the door and she smiled.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to want to join you."

"Oh yeah? I think that could be arranged."

Elliot smiled and started taking off his clothes. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, looking into Olivia's eyes. He was watching her beautiful brown eyes follow his hands down to his pants. He eyes getting bigger he started unbuttoning his pants, then pulling them down. She gasped, now him only in his boxers was just so satisfying to Olivia. She couldn't wait until the last piece of clothing was gone. Then they suddenly dropped, now she was fully satisfied. He sat down in the water and looked at her.

"So are you interested?" He asked her while adjusting to the really hot water.

"Well are you?"

"Why do you think I got in her with you?"

"Well I didn't stop you either."

"Would you stop me from kissing you?" By this time he was only inches from her, still looking into her eyes. She swallowed hard, he was so close, it could happen anytime. She shook her head no and closed her eyes. This was it, no turning back, she wasn't even sure if she could if she wanted to.

"Are you sure you want this?" She asked with her eyes still closed, very aware of his hand climbing its way up her thigh.

"Oh yeah, are you sure? Cause I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do."

"El, shut up."

Then she kissed him. The kiss set them both on fire. A fire that would be keeping them up well into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own 'em. Please R&R

Olivia woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes. She grabbed her robe and went to take a quick shower. Elliot was setting a bowl of strawberries on the table when she walked in. He looked up at her and smiled. She returned the smile and walked over to him. She gave him a kiss, and sat down.

"Thanks El."

"Thanks for what?"

Thanks for the breakfast, last night, just everything."

"Oh in that case, thank you, is there something wrong Liv?"

"No I'm just really relaxed."

"Yeah, me too."

"I don't regret it, if thats what you think. I've wanted it for a while."

"I don't regret it either." He said smiling at her.

"Lets eat, we are gonna be late for work if we don't."

**16th Precinct**

Olivia and Elliot walked in and placed their things into their lockers. They agreed to try their best to act normal. They sat down and started working on paperwork.

"You're glowing today, why?" Munch asked looking at Olivia.

"Don't know what you mean."

"Well you seem rested, you haven't even had a cup of coffee yet, and you arrived early, with Elliot."

"What are you trying to say."

"Nothing except that you didn't get much sleep, who's the guy?" He said with one eyebrow perked up.

"Yeah anyone we know?" Fin asked leaning against the wall.

"There isn't a guy, and if there was, what makes you think I would tell you?"

"Well we either talk it out of you or we talk it out of Elliot, so you gonna tell us?"

"I really don't know any guy, and besides when would i find the time to have a guy in my life, don't you have work to do?"

"Yeah don't you have work to do?"

"Munch. this isn't a coffee break, get to work!" Cragen yelled from his office.

Olivia and Elliot chuckled in unison, then got back to the paperwork. They weren't any closer to getting any leads on the rape/homicide, the lab had "ccidently" messed up the DNA, so they had to wait longer for everything. A few hours went by and the day was going pretty slow. Cragen told everyone to go ahead and take the rest of the day off. Munch and Fin left after saying their goodbyes.

"Liv, you wanna do something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Well we could go eat and then go to a bar, and you know dance?"

"OK, sounds like fun. Lets get cleaned up first."

They headed for his apartment first then to hers. She changed into a pair of denim, low rise, hip huggers, a green Mets shirt, and her Rhythem Lows. Elliot had on a pair of jeans that were faded, a tight black and plain white phat farms shoes. They both looked pretty good. Elliot walked over to where Olivia was standing, bent down to kiss her then asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course."

They walked out of her apartment and started toward Teds Tavern hand in hand. Olivia loved being with Elliot like this. He was so romantic sometimes. They had went out together but not like this. She thought about the night before. He didn't think twice about getting into the tub with her. The water was hot, but when he stepped into it, it got about 10 degrees hotter. His body was so sexy. The muscles, were wow. Before she knew it they were at the bar. They walked in and sat at the table that had the most privacy. They decided to go ahead and eat there. They sat down and looked at the menus. Elliot went up and ordered what they wanted. He returned with two long necks in hand. She smiled that gorgeous smile and thanked him.

"Hey, I'll be right back." Elliot said and smiled at her. She nodded and watched him walk. Wow, he has a great ass. He came back a minute later and asked her if she wanted to dance. "I know you like this song," right after he said that "My Boo" came on.

She took his hand and led him to the dance floor. They started to sway. Elliot put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck. just when they started getting down and dirty, someone tapped on Elliots shoulder. He turned around and saw Luke.

"Can I dance with you now?" He asked looking at Olivia.

"Umm...I'm here with Elliot, Luke." she said.

"Oh c'mon, just one dance."

"I don't think so Luke, i'm sorry." she took Elliots hand and started walking back to their table.

"Why not? You'll dance with him and not me. Whats he got that I don't?"

"It's not that Luke, I just don't want to dance."

"Alright, but you owe me."

She turned to walk away when Luke slapped her ass. Elliot turned around, grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "You disrespect her again like that, and i will kick your ass myself, ya got it?" Luke just nodded and Elliot let him go, then grabbed Olivia's hand. They walked back to her apartment without a word. Not until they had shut the door to her apartment did she say anything.

"You didn't need to do that, I could've have taken care of it."

"I know you could have but it pissed me off that he disrepected you like that."

"Okay, if it happens again i want to be the one kicking some ass." she said with a smile.

"El? Would you sleep in my bed tonight?"

"If thats what you want sure."

"Its what I want more than anything."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own 'em, just borrowing them for a few.**

**Fate Chapter 5**

Olivia woke up, she noticed she was alone in bed. She sighed then stretched. She got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She took a long shower and blow dried her hair. She put on jeans and a tank top, then put some make-up on. She walked out into the living room and saw the note on the table.

_Liv,_

_Went to get some clothes and to pick up some things. I should be back in about an hour._

_-Elliot_

_P.S._

_I Love You_

She smiled to herself and walked into the kitchen. She was getting ready to make coffee when she felt him grab her. He put a cloth over her mouth. She started kicking and fighting. She tried not to breathe but she couldn't fight it anymore. She started feeling light headed and then it went black.

Elliot walked into the apartment feeling nervous. He had just picked up her engagement ring. He knew it was early in their relationship but he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He hoped that he got the right size. He was sure he did, because he had overheard Alex and Olivia talking about ring sizes, when Alex was still "Alive." Olivia had little hands and fingers. The ring looked so little. he hoped she would say yes. He wondered where she was, he looked in the bedrooms and the bathroom, not there. He walked into the kitchen and saw it. Glass everywhere and the note:

_"I have her, if you ever want to see her again, come to the warehouse. You know the one. I don't want to hurt her." -Dream Guy_

Punching the wall, Elliot ran out of the apartment. He didn't even bother to lock the door. Speeding all the way there, he was ready to kick some ass. If he hurt Olivia, he would be dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't Own Them. **

**A/N: Only one more chapter left after this one!**

**Fate Chapter 6**

Olivia awoke with a headache out of this world. She tried to move but her hands were tied behind her back, they were tied with rope. Luckily she knew how to get out of this restraint, just had to be the right timing.

"How are you feeling Liv?" she felt his breath on her neck as he said it.

"I'm fine and don't call me that. Noone calls me that except for -"

"Elliot I know." He said cutting her off. She recognized his voice from some where. She looked around and noticed she was at the warehouse.

"Why are you doing this Luke?" she asked getting frustrated.

"I love you thats why, you need to realize that we belong together."

"You don't love me, Luke, just let me go."

"I do love you and you love me, you _don't_ love Elliot."

"I do love Elliot."

Elliot was waiting outside the room and heard everything that was said. She loved him too! His heart skipped beats when he heard that. He got out his gun and started to walk inside.

"Aww, its nice for you to join us Detective Stabler, I was wondering if you were going to show." Luke said pointing the gun at him.

"Put the gun down Luke." Elliot said

"You put your gun down Detective."

"Okay, just don't hurt her and don't do anything you are going to regret."

"I don't want to hurt her, only you. You are the one she wants, wouldn't know why though." with that Luke shot Elliot in the shoulder.

Olivia screamed Elliots name. She watched the blood squirt out before he hit the ground. She had managed to untie herself. She ran over to Elliot and put her hands over the wound. His blood was all over the floor. She applied pressure and looked at him, he was so pale.

"Elliot stay awake, baby, don't close your eyes." she picked up the gun and pointed it at Luke.

"You wouldn't dare Olivia." She pulled the trigger twice. He fell back and hit the wall. She dropped the gun and picked up Elliots cell. She called Cragen and then called the buses.

"Elliot please stay awake, I Love You." she said starting to cry.

"Liv it hurts, I can't...I..Love" thats all he got out before he passed out from the pain.

The buses arrived and took Elliot away to the hospital, while Luke was pronounced dead. Olivia gave a statement to Cragen and talked to Internal Affairs. Then went to the hospital. She got there right when he got out of surgery.

"Ms. Benson?" the doctor asked walking through the doors.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own them.**

**A/N: This is the last chapter! I want to thank all of you who wrote reviews, you helped me alot, so thanks! Also, i dedicate this chapter to BlueButterflyCSI, this one is for you :)**

**Fate Chapter 7**

**"Yes? Is he alright?" She asked rushing to the doctors side.**

**"He made it out of surgery fine. The bullet just his a muscle, luckily it missed the artery. Hes going to be fine, hes just going to need his rest."**

**"When can I see him?" She felt so relieved**

**"Now if you would like, but keep it brief because he needs rest."**

**She nodded and followed him to Elliots room. She walked in and looked at him lying there on the bed. He looked better, not as pale as before. Although, she felt guilty that she had led Luke to him.**

**"Hey there" she said sitting down in the chair next to him.**

**"Hey, are you okay?" he asked smiling slightly.**

**"I should be asking you that."**

**"I'm fine, but then again I'm on pain killers, and I must say they are working real good!" He said smiling bigger.**

**"I was real scared I was going to lose you, El." she said starting to tear up.**

**"No way, I'm not going anywhere, hey could you hand me my jacket please?" he asked pointing to his jacket**

**She got up and walked to the open closet. She grabbed it and handed it to him. He took something out of the pocket. **

**"Today, I had this big day planned." He said smiling big,"We were going to see a game, then go to eat somewhere, anywhere you wanted, then go to a movie."**

**"I'm sorry, its--" she said before he cut her off.**

**"No it's not and let me finish, just let me get this out before I go insane," "The whole night was planned, eat at the restaurant that you picked out, dance a little, then the best part, I was going to give you this..." he said handing her a velvet box. "Open it Liv."**

**When she opened it, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen. She looked up at him, with tears in her eyes.**

**"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, please marry me?" He said in a happy yet nervous voice.**

**She was speechless. She was so surprised, so many emotions running through her head. She nodded and said,"Yes of course, I Love You." She smiled as he put the ring on her finger. He leaned over and wiped away the tears, before kissing her. This was the start of their life together, it was perfect, and they couldn't ask for more.**


End file.
